It's Anyone's Game Now
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: New Zealand. Summary Pukeuri After the blindside of Ulrich, everyone stays quiet. Zabella is disappointed that Siloy tried to take her out, especially after he promised to keep her and Keoama as long as possible. Siloy, however, doesn't feel bad because he had to make the move and now he needs to make sure Zabella goes home next or else he will lose this game. Zabella and Keoama sit together and talk about the game. Keoama personally thanks Zabella for being the only person to be there for her because she feels she has been alone this entire season. Zabella states that she feels comfortable with Keoama and she would love to continue their friendship. At the other side of the island, Siloy approaches Trevor. The two guys decide to work together until the final three and then battle it out against each other because they both know the only way to win is to bring Keoama with them. Challenge The challenge is won by Siloy after a close battle between him and Zabella. Zabella is devastated. Waitomo Caves At the Caves, Siloy greets Christopher and is happy to have won immunity. There is a note, which says that the winner of this duel will vote twice at tribal council while the other one will just vote once. Both guys will be immune at the final five tribal council. The challenge gets played and Christopher once again wins immunity. He heads back to tribal council together with Siloy since Waitomo Caves is now over. Pukeuri At Pukeuri, Zabella, Keoama and Trevor sit all together. The relationship between the three has been rocky since the start. Zabella knows that it's either she or Trevor who goes home. But, what if she manages to pull Trevor over to her side. Zabella decides to talk with Keoama first about the vote. She knows that Keoama doesn't want to get dragged to the end so Zabella suggests she will go to Trevor and say that they have to vote Keoama out. Keoama likes the idea. To make sure she gets more chance to go home, she will randomly vote for Trevor. After her talk with Keoama, Zabella heads to Trevor and tells him the plan to vote for Keoama. Trevor says he isn't very interested because he knows Keoama is a sheep but he might keep it in mind. Tribal Council Zabella, Keoama and Trevor arrive at tribal council together with Christopher and Siloy. Jeff announces that Christopher will vote twice and Siloy vote once but both guys are immune this round. Zabella sighs in anxiety, hoping that Christopher will vote with her. Jeff asks some questions which get answered by the final five. Afterwards, the final five vote and Jeff reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Zabella . . . . Keoama . . . . Trevor 1 vote Trevor, 1 vote Keoama, 1 vote Zabella . . . . . . . . Zabella . . . . . . . . 13th person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand and the seventh member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Zabella (4-1-1) The jury looks disappointed while Trevor and Siloy grin. Keoama stands up and hugs Zabella, saying that she deserves an applause. The jury and final four clap for her. Zabella has a tear rolling over her cheek and gets her torch snuffed, happy to have made it this far. Votes Trevor voted Zabella: "Good game, literally - good game." Siloy voted Zabella: "You are such a warrior and I respect you so much. But you need to go because you will win this game in a landside if you reach the end. Now you're gone, it's anyone's game now." Christopher voted Zabella (2x): "Sweet lady, you're a fierce woman and I enjoyed to have been with you since day one. Our paths go a different way from here because I wanna win this game as bad as you do. I wish you the very best." Zabella voted Keoama: "Keoama, you are a wonderful woman. No one knows you like I do and I hope you will reach the end so you get the chance to finally explain everything you can. If you actually get eliminated, I hope you're gonna enjoy ponderosa and have a good time because you deserve that. As discussed, I'm voting you." Keoama voted Trevor: "Hugo, Ulrich, Trevor, Siloy, all jerks in my opinion but whatever. BYE!" Final Words "It's been such a long way from the day we started this game. I remember getting to know everyone, our first tribal council and my time on Waitomo Caves. The intense close relationships I formed with people who I didn't know a month ago. It's such an eye-opener and I'm glad I have experienced this. Thank you for letting me play and hopefully, we'll meet again!" - Zabella, 5th Place